


New Discoveries

by I_llbedammned



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis and Thor spend a night bonding together after Thor is left to crash at Darcy's apartment for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Discoveries

One Saturday night Darcy Lewis found herself alone with Thor in her apartment. Jane had an important project due the next day and as much as she loved Thor, Jane's love of science would always be greater.

"Can he stay at your place for the night?" Jane asked her yesterday.

"What is he tired of crashing in your apartment?"

"No! Not that at all. Just if he's around he might be a...distraction to my work. It will only be for a night."

Darcy imagined Thor shirtless in her head and gave an approving sound, "He can distract me any time."

"Darcy!" Jane snapped.

"Alright, alright, cool it! A girl can dream can't she?" Darcy said, holding her hands up in the air in surrender, "Anyway I'll be happy to babysit your boyfriend for you. I won't touch him, I swear, no matter how pretty his abs are."

To her surprise Thor had agreed to this plan, though Darcy and him had never really hung out one on one before. She guessed that when you were a god with a hammer that size a girl like her didn't seem like that much of a threat. She consoled herself with the knowledge that she could probably still bring him down with a can of mace if she needed to, though she didn't think she would need to.

"Sorry for the mess. Not really used to company." Darcy said, upon entering her apartment and flicking on the light. It was a simple living room with relics of the past scattered everywhere, most buried under papers and tabloids. 

Thor smiled, "It is quite alright. I appreciate your hospitality."

Darcy giggled and restrained herself from making a bad come on. "Just, uh, take a seat on the couch." she said, motioning to the emerald green couch by the coffee table, "I'll get you pillows and blankets. Then we'll figure out what to do tonight." 

Without another word Darcy made her way down the small hallway to ransack her bedroom for some clean bedding. What did one do with a god anyway? She doubted there would be anything of interest for him here, but she would make the best of the situation.

"What is this?" Thor exclaimed loudly.

"If it's kinky, I swear it's not mine." Darcy said, popping her head out with an armful of a pink, fuzzy blanket almost overtaking her. 

In Thor's hands was an old Walkman of hers, he was holding it like it was a delicate treasure.

"Oh. That. Not nearly as kinky as I hoped. Yeah, that's mine."

"What is this artifact?"

She walked over, placing the blanket on the arm of the couch, "Dude, it's a CD player. A bit old school-" She noticed who she was talking to and interrupted herself, "Well maybe not to your standards, but it's like a whole twenty years old. That's like ancient for technology."

Thor turned it over in his hands, popping open the lid, "Strange that I have never seen anything like this. What does it do?"

Darcy smiled, an idea glittering in her eyes, "Let me show you!" She looked around and picked up the nearest CD, checking to make sure it wasn't too lame. She would not be known as the girl who showed the god of thunder who the Spice Girls were! Neon Trees, okay she could live with being the girl who showed the god of thunder that band.  
She took the player from Thor and put in the disk, attaching a pair of ear covering headphones. She pressed play and handed them to Thor. "Here. Put these on your ears! Just be careful with them."

He put on the headphones gingerly and she had to stop herself from laughing at just how tiny they looked on his head. She expected that he would find it lame, but a profound look of wonder came across his face. Darcy grinned in response, pressing pause after a song, "See? Pretty cool, right?"

Thor laughed heartily, "That is fantastic! You keep your bards' songs in there." He picked up the device and looked at it, "I wish that Asguard had a similar device. It would be nice to listen to music whenever I wanted and not have it be so public."

"Wait, wait, you have all the godly powers in the world and you don't even have a walkman?"

Thor shook his head, "Miss Lewis, my people are greatly advanced in many ways, but we have never been an especially artistic people. Though we deal with many people who are creators, my peopel have always been better at war than at art."

"Dude! You have a lot of catching up to do with music then! Be right back," Darcy said, running off gleefully. They would make the best of this night yet and she could honestly say that she got to teach a god about rock 'n' roll. How cool was that?


End file.
